Once upon a SeaQuest
by Irrelevant86
Summary: When the curse is set in motion everyone winds up in Storybrooke in the year 2018. Everyone except Ariel that is. She doesn't wind up in Storybrooke. She doesn't even arrive at the same time as the rest of them. She arrives after Emma first comes to Storybrooke, and she ends up on the SeaQuest. Can she make it back or will she stay with the crew of the SeaQuest!
1. Found

"Over there," A voice shouted.

I groaned and water flooded into my mouth. I coughed causing more water to enter my mouth. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed me and pulled me out of the water. I opened my eyes but closed them quickly. Wherever I was it was bright.

"Is she okay?" A voice asked.

"Yeah I think so she's just swallowed a lot of water," Another voice replied. I groaned again and opened my eyes slightly.

"She's waking up," One of the voices exclaimed loudly. I cringed. My head hurt, badly.

"Dagwood calm down she probably has a concussion so her heads probably hurting," Someone said. I nodded my head, and groaned again.

"Let's get her back to SeaQuest she needs to rest," The same person said. I closed my eyes and drifted off…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_**Enchanted forest**_

I swam up to the shore and slowly pulled myself up onto the sand. My tail dragged behind me and I could see it shimmering in the sunlight. I smiled, and started to dry off.

"Ariel I thought I told you stay inside, the waters are not safe," A voice shouted from behind me. I groaned.

"But dad I can't help it I'm part mermaid. I'll always want to be in the water. I don't understand how you can think that such a beautiful place could be bad," I replied, standing up. I wobbled for a second. I'm always slightly wobbly on legs after a long swim.

"You know what happened to your mother, she was just like you. Never wanted to leave the water, and then she was killed by one of those monsters that live in the ocean," He stated, taking a step towards me.

"But dad…"

"No buts now come on," He said, grabbing my arm. He pulled me back to the castle.

"You need to learn that the sea is a dangerous place. It's not meant for humans," Dad said.

"Well I'm not fully human; I'm part fish you know. I can survive in the ocean," I replied.

"But you're also part human, I don't want to see you hurt," He exclaimed.

"You're hurting me by keeping me from the water," I shouted, running up to my room.

I flopped down on my bed, and started to cry. Why, why couldn't mom have taken me with her when she left that day? At least then I'd be with her. I fingered the shell locket that mom had given me. Inside was a picture of mom, dad, and me as a baby. When you opened it a soft melody rang out. Printed on the locket was my name in smooth gold letters. I belong in the ocean not locked up here on land. I want to explore and see the world. But if dad had his way, then I'd never leave the castle walls. That's when I made my decision. I jumped up off my bed, grabbed my water proof bag, and stuffed my coral hair brush, a picture of dad, some money, and a few other things into the bag.

"I love you dad but I can't stay here," I whispered, before climbing out the window…

O~O~O~O~O~O

_**SeaQuest**_

I groaned, and shifted on the soft surface I was lying on. I could hear a faint beeping coming from beside me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around me. I was lying on some sort of bed, beside me was a contraption with red squiggly lines running across it and I found that that was what was making the beeping noise.

"I see you're finally awake, you had us worried there for a while," A voice exclaimed. I looked over to see a woman walking towards me. She pulled something out of her pocket and held it to her face.

"Nathan our guest is awake, if you'd like you can come down and meet her," She said, pressing a button on the side of the device. When she was done she put it back in her pocket, and walked over to me.

"I'm Dr. Wendy Smith, you're currently in the medical bay of the SeaQuest," She stated, grabbing my wrist and looking down at something on her wrist. After a few seconds she let go of my wrist, and looked up at me.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked. I thought for a second, but couldn't come up with anything. I shook my head.

"Do you remember how you ended up in the water?" She asked. I thought but once again didn't come up with anything so I shook my head. At that moment a small group of people walked in.

"How is she?" A man asked.

"Well she doesn't remember how she ended up in the water, or who she is but other than that she seems fine," Dr. Smith replied, looking back at the man. She turned back to me after a few seconds.

"This is Captain Nathan Bridger, Lucas Wolenczak, Commander Jonathan Ford, Anthony Piccolo, and Dagwood," Dr. Smith said, pointing to each one when she said their names. I opened my mouth to say hello, but nothing came out. I tried again with the same result. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Bridger asked, taking a step closer to me. I tried to reply but my voice wouldn't work. I looked up at Dr. Smith who was frowning. She leaned over me and rested her fingers on my throat for a few seconds.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Smith replied, letting go of my throat.

"Try to say something," She ordered. I opened my mouth to say hello but once again nothing came out. It's like I can't speak, like I had no voice.

"I'm not sure but I don't think she can talk. Whether because she was born that way or if it happened when she was in the water," Dr. Smith stated. I frowned again.

"I'll have to get an ex-ray to be sure," Dr. Smith continued.

"All right so how exactly is she supposed to communicate with us?" Piccolo asked, crossing his arms.

"She could write down what she has to say," Bridger stated. Dr. Smith walked over to a table, picked something up, then walked back over. She handed me a pad of paper and a pencil.

"What about her things have you shown them to her yet?" Bridger asked.

"Not yet I was about to when you guys walked in," Dr. Smith replied, walking back over to the table. She picked up a red mesh bag, and a shell necklace. The bag and necklace struck a chord in me, and I felt like knew them from somewhere. But I couldn't remember where.

"You recognize them?" Lucas asked. I nodded my head. Dr. Smith handed me the bag, and necklace. I fingered the gold letters that spelled out Ariel. By now everyone had gathered around me and was staring down at the necklace.

"Ariel? Like Ariel from the Disney movie?" Piccolo asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. My finger hit a metal latch. Oh it's a locket. I opened it up, and a soft melody started to play. There was a picture of a man, a woman, and a baby on the inside. The woman had long red fiery hair that hung down her shoulders. The man had white hair and a white beard. The baby had short hair that barely passed her ears, and was the same color as the woman's.

"Family photo," Piccolo exclaimed.

I nodded my head, and my long red hair fell in my face. I pushed my hair behind my ear, and closed the locket. I set it down on the bed, and turned to the bag. I opened it up and started pulling different things out. There wasn't much inside, just a coral brush, a knife that looked like it was made out of some sort of rock, a picture of the man from the locket, and several small trinkets…


	2. A deal

_**Fairytale Land**_

I walked through the forest heading towards the ocean. I couldn't go the way I usually went if I actually wanted to make it to the water. I stepped over a log, and nearly fell flat on my face. Damn it! I hate land, I hate legs. It's so much easier to move around with a tale.

"This way," A voice shouted from behind me.

I turned to see who'd said it. I could see several of dad's guards running towards me off in the distance. Crap! I took off heading towards the water. I had to jump over several logs, and duck under several low hanging branches. I could hear the sound of men running behind me. I picked up my speed. I dashed out of the forest and onto the beach a few seconds later. I dove into the water, and let my tail form where my legs used to be. I smiled at the familiar feel of my tail swishing back and forth in the water. I swam out to sea, my bag gently bumping against my back as I swam. I stopped for a second to look around me. I didn't exactly think this through.

I had no idea how I was going to find food, or any of the things I would need. I felt a bump against my side. I looked down to see a fish by my side. I smiled at the fish that I'd named Flounder. I saved him from a fishing net one day and he's stuck by my side ever since. Suddenly I felt a rush of water above me. I looked up to see a boat gliding through the water. I swam up to the surface, and peaked out at the boat to see that it was one of my dad's. Oh great. I swam back down under the water, and started swimming…

_**SeaQuest {One week later}**_

I sighed, and sat back in my seat. I'd been released from the medical bay last night. Dr. Smith was worried about the fact that I couldn't remember who I am, or that I'd injured my vocal chords. But apparently that's how I was born, with no voice. For the past week she's been trying to teach me sign language. I'd learned the basics but I was still learning. I was currently waiting for Lucas and Tony to come get me. They said they had someone they wanted to introduce me to.

"Ariel," Lucas exclaimed, walking into the room. He looked around for a second before he spotted me.

"Ah there you are you ready to meet Darwin?" He asked. I nodded my head. Everyone had taken to calling me Ariel seeing as how I was found floating out at sea, and how my necklace said Ariel. I followed him and Tony down the hallway and into a big room. I could see a pool of water that took up most of the room. Lucas walked over to the wall and pulled a device off the wall.

"Darwin come here I've got someone I'd like you to meet," He said. A few seconds later a head popped up out of the water. It took me a second to release that it was a Dolphin.

"Lucas play?" A voice asked. I looked around me.

"Oh no Ariel it came from here," Lucas held up the device in his hand, "It translates for Darwin so we can understand him. Darwin this is Ariel," Lucas said.

"Ariel fish Ariel swim with Darwin," Darwin exclaimed.

"Ugh Darwin I think you need your eyes checked Ariel isn't a fish," Tony stated, bending down in front of Darwin.

"No Ariel fish, Ariel tail, Ariel swim with Darwin," Darwin replied, shaking his head back and forth. I smirked at him, and I heard Lucas chuckle.

"Darwin she doesn't have a tail," He explained.

"Not now, darkness take away Ariel tail, bad fog take Ariel away, dump her in water," Darwin stated, shaking his head back and forth causing water to splash out of the tank.

Lucas and Tony looked over at each other, at me, then down at Darwin. He sounded crazy, but what he said somehow made sense to me. I not sure why but I felt myself believing what Darwin was saying. I frowned. Wait that can't be, people don't have tails.

"Darwin what are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Are you sure he didn't eat some bad seaweed or something," Tony stated.

"Maybe the vocorder's translating what he's saying wrong," Tony suggested.

"Could be," Lucas muttered, looking down at the device in his hand.

"Lucas play, Ariel play, Tony play," Darwin exclaimed, splashing around in the water. I smiled despite what he said a few seconds ago. I nodded my head at him, but Lucas was busy messing with the device in his hand, and Tony wasn't looking at me. I frowned.

"Ariel want swim to," Darwin exclaimed, nodding his head up and down. Lucas looked up at me, and I nodded my head.

"Ugh sure I guess we could swim with Darwin for a while, we just need to put swim gear on," He stated. I smiled. I don't know why but the thought of just being in the water made me happy…

_**Fairytale land**_

I pulled up onto the beach, and just laid there. I'd been swimming for several days and I was tired. I'd only stopped once to rest inside a cave I'd found. I don't know how far I'd traveled but it must have been pretty far since I reached land. My stomach growled, and I sighed. I felt my tail melt away leaving legs in their place. I slowly got up on wobbly legs. I tried to take a step forward and almost fell but somehow managed to catch my balance before I fell.

"All right Ariel time to find a town," I muttered, taking a shaky step forward.

After a few minutes of walking I came across a well-traveled path. I followed the path into a small town. Everyone stopped to stare at me as I walked by. I walked over to a small cart that was selling apples.

"How many?" The man asked, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

"How many can I get with this?" I asked, placing several coins on the stand.

"Ten," He muttered, grabbing some apples and shoving them in a bag.

He handed me the bag and pocket the coins not even looking up from his book once. I took the bag, and made my way back the way I'd come. I put all of the apples expect for one in my bag. As I walked out of town I ate my apple. I walked back down to the beach. I could see a group of docks in the distance. I was about to head into the water when I saw a ship pull into the docks. Is that my dad's ship? I quietly and quickly raced up to the docks where my dad and several of his guards were walking off the ship. There was a group of people waiting to meet him.

"Hello King Triton what brings you to our land?" A man asked.

"My daughter Ariel has gone missing. She took off from the castle a few days ago, and I believe that sooner or later she may end up here. I would appreciate it if you would tell your people to keep an eye out for her," Dad stated.

"I'll spread the word, I'll even put up a reward for anyone who brings me information on her," The man replied. Crap, this is so not good. Dad's never going to leave me be. I'm never going to be free to roam the world am I?

"Thank you king George until I find my daughter I'll be sailing to each kingdom spreading the word," Dad said, nodding his head at the man. He turned on his heel and walked back onto his ship. I stood there for a few minutes, and watch as both the ship and kind George and his men left.

"Ugh why can't he just leave me be?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Sounds like someone has a bit of a problem," A voice exclaimed from behind me. I turned to see a scaly skinned man standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Rumplestiltskin," He replied, giving a slight bow. I eyed him warily. My eyes darted over to the water and I contemplated just diving into the water and swimming off.

"I believe I can help you with your little problem," He stated. I looked back over at him.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I know of a way you can get to a place where your father can't reach you," He answered.

"Really, how, where is this place?" I asked.

"How is my business, but I can tell you that the place I'm sending you is in another realm so your father won't be able to reach you there," He replied, with a slight wave of his hand. This all seems too good to be true.

"And what do you want in return?" I asked.

"Ah smart girl, well my price isn't much just something you won't really need seeing as how you want to live in the water," He said, smirking at me.

"And what would that be?" I asked, once again eyeing him skeptically.

"Your voice," He replied. I was taken aback.

"My voice? Wha… What would you need my voice for?" I asked.

"That's my business, now take it or leave it," He stated, holding his hand out. I hesitated for a second before taking his hand. He smirked, and waved his hand at me. A cloud of smoke enveloped me, and for a second I couldn't breathe. There was a jab of pain in my throat, then it was gone along with the smoke.

"Well Dearie time to send you to your new home," He exclaimed, pulling something out of his pocket. I looked at it. It looked like a bean. I tried to say something but my voice wouldn't work. He smirked, and tossed the bean onto the ground behind me. I looked back to see that a hole had opened up in the ground.

"Well Dearie here's your chance to be free," He said, waving his hand at the hole. I took a shaky step forward, and suddenly I was plunged into darkness…


	3. Neverland and the dream

_**SeaQuest {Later that day}**_

I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I'd just finished drying it off using that hair dryer that Dr. Smith let me borrow. I'd spent almost an hour swimming with Darwin. I walked out of the room that I'd been assigned, and started walking towards the mess hall. Or in the direction I thought it was in.

"Ariel wait up for me," Dagwood shouted, running after me. I stopped and waited for him.

"Where you headed?" He asked, stopping next to me.

"_To get lunch, lost though,_" I signed. Dagwood had been joining me on my signing lessons. He said it was because he wanted to be able to have a conversation with me without having to have someone translate for him.

"I can take you there if you want," He replied. I smiled, and nodded my head. I followed him down the hallway, and down a flight of stairs. After a minute we walked into the mess hall.

"_Thanks for showing me how to get here,_" I signed.

"Glad to help," He replied, following me over to the food line. I grabbed a tray and started filling it up. When I was done I looked around trying to find a seat.

"Oh Ariel over here," Commander Ford exclaimed, waving us over to the table he was sitting at. I walked over to the table with Dagwood right behind me. I could see several other people sitting at the table.

"Ariel this is Tim, Brody, and Lieutenant Henderson," Ford introduced.

"_Nice to meet you,_" I signed, sitting down.

"So this is the famous Ariel that everyone's been talking about," Brody exclaimed. I blushed slightly. I heard that people had been talking about the 'new girl' on the ship. I'd heard some of the whispers to. Some think I'm some sort of spy sent to watch over them. People think that just because I can't speak also means I can't hear.

"_Hope it was all good talk,_" I signed, taking a bite of my apple.

"Yeah it was all good, some wondering where you come from though," Tim replied, eating some of his soup. I smiled, and took a sip of my milk.

"So I heard you, Lucas, and Piccolo went for a swim with Darwin earlier," Henderson stated. I smiled again and nodded my head.

"_It was fun, I love the water,_" I signed.

"Yeah the water is fun, and Darwin is funny," Dagwood replied.

"Huh I thought after the experience you had with water that you wouldn't want to go back in," Henderson said, taking a bite of her sandwich. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat my lunch…

_**Fairytale land**_

"_What do we do with her?"_ A voice whispered.

"_Shh you'll wake her up,_" Another voice whispered back. I opened my eyes to see 7 boys crowded around me. I was lying in a clearing surrounded by trees. They all jumped back the second my eyes opened, and one of them even seemed to float above the ground.

"See you woke her up," The one floating above the ground said, glaring over at one of the boys. I frowned, and sat up. The movement caused my head to hurt slightly and everything seemed to spin.

"Hi I'm Peter, these are the lost boys; Tootles, Nibs, Curly, Slightly, and The Twins," The floating one exclaimed, pointing at each boy when he said their names.

I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but nothing came out. Suddenly my memory of what happened before I blacked out came rushing back to me. Running away from home, dad searching for, making a deal with that man, him taking my voice in exchange to come to a land where dad couldn't find me.

"What's the matter can't you speak?" Slightly asked, taking a step closer. I shook my head. I tried to stand up but my legs didn't seem to want to hold me. I pitched forward, but someone caught me before I hit the ground.

"Whoa careful," Peter exclaimed, helping me stand up. I looked around at the boys. One of the twins had something in his hand. My bag! I pointed at the bag, then motioned to myself.

"That yours?" Tootles asked. I nodded my head. The twin holding the bag walked over and handed it to me. I smiled at him and took the bag.

"So what should we call you?" Peter asked, floating in front of me. I thought for a second as to how I could tell them my name. Then it hit me; my necklace! That has my name on it. I grabbed my necklace and pointed at the name printed on it.

"Ariel?" Nibs read. I nodded my head.

"So Ariel you're obviously not from around here, so how did you get here without fairy dust?" Peter asked.

I opened my mouth to explain, but closed it a second later. Right no voice. And Rumplestiltskin said I wouldn't need my voice. I frowned. That's when I remembered the little pad of paper and the pencil I put in my bag. Whenever I see something I like I draw it, so I usually keep it with me at all times. I pulled out the pad and the pencil and started to write down what happened, leaving out a few little details here and there. Like who sent me here, and that I was a mermaid. When I was finished I showed them the pad. They stared at it for a minute.

"So you ran away?" Nibs asked. I nodded my head.

"And someone sent you here in return for your voice?" One of the twins finished. Again I nodded my head. A breeze blew through the clearing bringing with it the smell of an ocean. I took a deep breath and smiled. There was a body of water near here.

"What's with the smile?" The other twin asked.

I smirked, and shrugged my shoulders. Now to find that body of water, I took another deep breath. The ocean smell was coming from the north. I shoved my pad of paper and my pencil back in my bag, and started walking in the direction I thought the water was in. Suddenly Peter was floating in front of me.

"Whoa were you going?" He asked. I frowned, and tried to move past him but he kept floating in front of me. I scowled, and crossed my arms. I grabbed my pad of paper and my pencil and wrote down the word water, then showed it to him. He looked at the paper then up at me with a quizzical look.

"The water, why would you want to go there?" He asked, floating a little closer. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. I moved past him completely ignoring his question.

"Hey wait up," One of the boys shouted, chasing after me. I kept walking not even paying attention. No-one was going to keep me from the water.

"Hey wait; you don't know what's out there. You can't just go roaming around by yourself," Peter exclaimed, grabbing my arm. I stopped and glared at him. I pointed towards the water and stomped my foot.

"You shouldn't go to the beach there could be pirates there, and you don't want to meet them," Curly stated. I groaned. Really, he had to send me to a place full of pirates. Dad had told me stories of pirates that used to pillage his grandfather's town when he was a kid. I pointed at the direction of the ocean again.

"Sorry but we can't let you go there, it just wouldn't be right if we let you go there all by yourself and you got captured by pirates," Peter replied, pulling me backwards. My jaw fell, and I felt like a fish out of water; which technically I am. I dug my feet into the ground, and managed to yank my arm out of his grasp. I thought I was being sent to a place where I could live in the water freely. Then an idea popped into my head. I grabbed my pad of paper and my pencil.

'_Why don't you come with me then?'_

"All right we will," Peter replied, floating towards the direction of the water. I smiled and followed him and the lost boys towards the water…

_**SeaQuest**_

_ All I could see was a blackish purple cloud. My throat hurt, and my head stung slightly. I felt as if I'd been floating in a void of nothingness for years. I could feel a slight pulling sensation as if something was sucking me downward, and a feeling of icy coldness crept through me. Pain shot through my body, and suddenly I was dumped into something cold and wet. I gasped for air and water flooded into my mouth. I coughed and more water flooded into my mouth. My throat was burning even more now, and the panic of drowning was slowly creeping its way through me…_

"Ariel wake up," Lucas said, shaking my shoulders. My eyes snapped open, and I could see Lucas and Dr. Smith standing beside me.

"You were having a nightmare," Dr. Smith stated, bending down next to me.

I nodded my head. The image of that blackish purple cloud still clung to my mind, and I couldn't help but be afraid. I've no idea why, but it felt evil, like a cloud of nothingness that could whisk you away and drop you into a black void and never release you.

"Hey its okay you're fine. Nothing's going to hurt you," Dr. Smith said, resting her hand on my shoulder. I rested my head on her shoulder. I was shaking, and no matter what I did I couldn't seem to stop. I felt cold, as if I was still inside that blackish purple cloud.

"You're shaking, Lucas get a blanket," Dr. Smith exclaimed, looking down at me. Lucas jumped up from his spot and grabbed my blanket that had somehow landed on the floor. He wrapped it around me, but even the heavy blanket couldn't keep me from shaking.

"Is she okay?" He asked, looking over at Dr. Smith.

"I'm not sure. I could see her dream. The last part seemed to be from when she was in the water when we first found her. But the first part… I don't know. It was like she was floating in some sort of cloud, and it seems to be scaring her," Dr. Smith answered. I shook even more at the mention of the cloud. Then suddenly I couldn't remember why I was shaking, it was as if the image had been wiped from my memory. I frowned, and my shaking slowly faded.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Smith asked. I nodded my head.

"_Yeah I'm fine, just tired,_" I signed.

"All right get some rest," she said, standing up. I nodded my head and laid down, and a few seconds later I heard the door close. I sighed, and thought about what just happened. I couldn't seem to remember why I'd been scared, or what I'd dreamt about. I sighed, and closed my eyes. Things just seem to get weirder and weirder…


	4. Pirates and Vapors part one

_**Fairytale land**_

I followed behind Peter and the lost boys towards the small beach. The sight of the water brought a smile to my face. I rushed past the boys, and towards the water. The waves splashed over my bare feet bringing with it a cool relaxing feeling. I watched as the boys joined me in the shallow end of the water. I sighed as I looked at them. They seemed nice, but my place is in the water, not here on land. I waved at them, then dove under the water before they could say anything. I felt my tail form where legs used to be, and I smiled once again. It feels good to be back in the water. There was a splash above me and I turned to see Peter swimming towards me. He stopped when he saw my tail.

I smirked at his surprised look. 'What' I mouthed, playing innocent. He shook his head and motioned for me to follow him to the surface. I sighed, and swam up.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a mermaid," Peter exclaimed, the second my head popped up out of the water. I shrugged my shoulders.

"How can she be a mermaid, she was walking on land?" Slightly asked. I was about to respond but was interrupted by the sound of a cannon firing.

"Watch out," Peter shouted, diving towards me. He pushed me backwards, and a cannon ball landed in the water were I was a second ago. I turned to see a giant ship floating in the water. There was a man with short blackish brown hair standing at the front of the ship. He seemed to be glaring at Peter.

"Hook," Peter hissed, floating out of the water. I looked back at the man. I could see what appeared to be a hook jutting out from where one of his hands should be.

"You insolent boy tell me where you've hidden my treasure," Hook shouted, scowling at Peter.

"I'll never tell," Peter replied, laughing. I could just barely hear Hook mutter something that sounded like 'almost as worse as that bloody crocodile'.

"Fire," Hook shouted, looking behind him. Several cannons fired, and I watched as Peter expertly dodged each one. I have a feeling he's done this before. I ducked under the water when a cannon ball almost took my head off. Time for me to swim off, I think Peter can handle this on his own…

_**SeaQuest**_

I was sitting in a chair watching as Lucas tried to teach Darwin the value of a dollar. It was hilarious considering the fact that he was failing miserably.

"Right, so, say you want five fish. How many dollars do you need to get five fish?" Lucas asked.

"Don't need money, I go get fish," Darwin replied, completely missing the point. I giggled at his comment.

"Yeah well say you can't leave SeaQuest to get fish," Lucas suggested.

"Lucas give me fish," Darwin stated, causing me to giggle again.

"Yeah, well say I won't give you fish unless you give me money," Lucas replied.

"Why?" Darwin asked.

"Because that's the way the world works, Darwin," Lucas answered.

"No money, no fish?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah right exactly," Lucas said, nodding his head.

"That sucks," Darwin exclaimed, starting swim off. I giggled again at the look on Lucas's face.

"Darwin, Darwin," Lucas exclaimed. Suddenly Tony swam up through the tube.

"Oh, you keep your hands off my vo-corder. You're teaching Darwin things he doesn't need to know," Lucas stated. Suddenly the phone rang.

"If he had hands you'd be teaching him how to pick locks," Lucas muttered, as he got up to answer the phone. He pressed a button and the image of a man appeared on the screen.

"Yeah, hello," Lucas said.

"Anthony where's Anthony?" The man exclaims. I looked back to see Tony floating in the tube with an angry look on his face, and apparently the man saw him too.

"Tony," The man exclaimed just as Tony swam off, "What's that? What's he doing?"

"Swimming," Lucas replied.

"Swimming? What for? Hey you, you tell him to meet me at Buddy's. You tell him Nick has trouble," The man stated before hanging up.

Lucas looked over at me, then over at the tube where Tony was a few seconds ago. Lucas shrugged his shoulders, and moved over to his computer. Ever since that dream that I couldn't remember they haven't left me alone except for when I go to use the bathroom, which is why I'm sitting here in this room right now instead of swimming with Darwin. Suddenly the door opened and Tony walked in.

"Who's Nick?" Lucas asked, looking up from his computer.

"What's the difference?" Tony asked, not even looking at him.

"Nothing. He's in trouble," Lucas replied.

"When's he in anything else?" Tony stated.

"Well I wouldn't know, Tony. He wants you to meet him at Buddy's. I tried to call… I've got an address," Lucas answered.

"I know where Buddy's is. You know he never calls just to check in. Kid, how're you doing? I miss ya, pal," Tony rants, pulling on his shirt.

"Oh," Lucas mutters, sitting down on his bed. It seems as if I'm all but forgotten.

"Oh, what?" Tony asked.

"Oh, that's why you're upset," Lucas responds.

"Oh, why?" Tony asks, glaring at him.

"Nick's your father. You're from a dysfunctional family. He split early, comes back to play dad when it suits him, not you. That's why you call him Nick," Lucas explains.

"Okay, so you're a genius. How'd you figure that out?" Tony asked, sitting down.

"Cause I've been there. I come from a broken home too," Lucas answered. I frowned. I can't even remember what my dad or mom looks like, let alone if I came from a broken home.

"Then why're you so prissy?" Tony asked.

"Well I guess I come from a better class of failed relationships," Lucas replied.

"Perfect, come with me," Tony stated, standing up.

"Nah, I've got enough to carry around with my own father," Lucas said.

"He's gonna ask me to do something I shouldn't do, I'm gonna need an excuse," Tony explained.

"Oh, so you want me to be your excuse?" Lucas asked.

"No, I want you to be my friend," Tony replied.

"Yeah okay, alright now Buddy lives in a tough neighborhood so…"

"Buddy lives in a tough neighborhood? You're funny, you should change," Tony interrupted.

"I should change? I should change what? My appearance or my personality?" Lucas asked.

"Your shirt, wear something that's not screaming 'mug me'. Here I think these work too," Tony replied, shoving a pair of sunglasses on Lucas's face.

"_I'm coming to_," I signed, standing up. Tony and Lucas looked over at each for a second before looking back at me.

"All right sure, could always use another excuse," Tony accepted, shrugging his shoulders…

_**Fairytale land {A few days later}**_

I did a twirl in the water, and watched as the bubbles floated up around me. A school of fish swam past one of them brushing up against me. I smiled, and dove down to the sea floor. I floated down onto the soft sand, and spread my hands out gathering up a handful of sand. This right here, this is why I love the water. It's beautiful, and calm, well most of the time. And the best part is that it's quiet; there are no people around to yell at you. I sighed contentedly, and swam away from the sea floor. I must not have been paying attention because one second I was swimming and the next I was caught in something.

I struggled against the thing holding me in my spot. I could see and feel what looked like a net surrounding me. The net had wrapped around my tail, and I thrashed around trying to dislodge myself from it. The net tangled around my upper body, and I could feel myself being pulled up out of the water. For a second I found myself back to the day when dad first found mom's lifeless body in one of his fishing nets. The two of us and his guards had gone out to check up on the fishing boats, and when one of the nets came up out of the water mom's body was tangled inside. A large portion of her tail, and side was missing.

I felt a breeze blow through my hair, and I started to panic. No, god knows whose fishing net this is. I watch powerlessly as I was pulled out of the water, and swung out over top of a ship.

"Cap look what we caught in one of the nets," A man shouted, looking backwards. I followed his gaze and saw the man Peter had called Hook. Oh no this bad. I struggled inside the net, but it was no use.

"Well it seems we've caught ourselves a mermaid," Hook exclaimed, walking towards us. He stopped when he saw my face.

"Wait I've seen you before. You were that girl that was with Peter," Hook stated, taking another step towards me. He smirked at me. I glared at him. I could feel the cold brisk air hitting my skin drying it up. Within minutes I'd no longer have a tail, I'd have legs.

"What's the matter love, cat got your tongue?" Hook asked, stopping right below the net.

"Drop the net onto the deck," He ordered, turning to the man. The man nodded his head, and I fell hard onto the ship deck. Hook bent down next to me, and I glared up at him.

"I know exactly what to do with you my dear," He stated, smiling wickedly at me. I hissed at him, as I tried to untangle myself from the net.

"Smee set a course for land," Hook shouted, standing up. I could feel a tingling sensation running through my tail, and the rest of my body.

"Uh captain?" The man who'd lowered the net exclaimed.

"What?" Hook asked, turning back to look at him. The man pointed down at me. My tail was shimmering, and for a second it looked as if my tail had been engulfed by water. Then the water seemed to melt away leaving legs in its place.

"Well love it seems you're just full of surprises aren't you," Hook stated, once again bending down next to me. I scowled at him.

"Not much of a talker are you love?" Hook asked. I continued to scowl at him.

"Cap'ain what do you suggested we do with her till we get to land?" A man wearing a red cap asked, walking over.

"Put her in the brig for now," Hook replied, standing up. No, why is this happening to me. Rumple said I'd be in a place where I could swim freely without being bothered…


	5. Vapors part two

_**Mainland**_

I followed Tony and Lucas out onto the docks and I could see Dagwood carrying two large garbage cans in his hands.

"Hey Dagwood. What are you doing laboring, pal? We're on leave," Tony shouted.

"Labor is my life," Dagwood replied.

"Yeah, well now partying's your life. I got it all dialed in. You drive, Lucas pays. Hey, you know how to get to the low down district?" Tony stated. Dagwood set the trash can's down and followed us to a car. Dagwood and Lucas got in the front while Tony and I sat down in the back.

"Come on this is great!" Tony exclaimed.

_**Buddy's Smoke House**_

I followed Tony, Lucas, and Dagwood into the smoke house. We stopped at the entrance while Tony looked around. I turned to see Lucas practically drooling over a woman at the bar.

"_Uh you're such a man,"_ I signed.

Lucas looked away, I saw Tony eye the woman to, but when she saw Tony she looked upset and then turned away from him. Okay can you say weird? Suddenly Tony started walking away and the three of us followed him. Tony stopped in front of a glass screen.

"Okay, Nick what is it?" Tony asked.

"Finally! Anthony you look good. Just like your mother," He looked over at Dagwood, "Who's that? A Dagger?" I scowled and stepped in front of Dagwood.

"He's my friend what do you want?" Tony interjected, just as I was about to sign some choice words at the man.

"Who's the bean pole and the red head?" Nick asked. My jaw dropped and I probably looked like a fish out of water.

"What is this 20 questions?! What do you want?!" Tony shouted.

"Anthony I'm in trouble," Nick stated. I rolled my eyes.

"_Well that's obvious or we wouldn't be here in the first place. Get on with why you're in trouble ya jerk,"_ I signed.

"What?! What she just say?" Nick asked, looking at me dumbfounded. I could see Lucas smirk, and I could see a faint smile on Tony's face before he became serious again.

"You get caught cheatin' again?" Tony asked.

"No, I didn't get caught cheatin' again," Nick scowled.

"Yeah sure," Tony turned to face us, "A year ago he remarries my mother, which lets you know how nuts she is. First thing he does is date the barmaid from his reception," He turned back to Nick, "You get caught cheating for the umpteenth time, don't expect me to come bail you out!"

"You gonna help me out, huh?" Nick asked.

"No!" Tony replied.

"Fine!" Nick said. Tony turned, and started walking out with Lucas and me following him. We walked outside and Tony stopped.

"I appreciate you two coming, but leave me alone," Tony exclaimed.

"You're really gonna regret this," Lucas stated.

"I've regretted it for years," Tony replied.

"Look, he's killing himself in there. Maybe you should trying saying good-bye. Maybe try calling him dad," Lucas suggested.

"Maybe buy him a tie," Tony muttered, walking back inside. I followed him back over to where Dagwood was standing in front of the glass separating Nick from us.

"Okay dad, what is it?" Tony asked.

"I can't talk now I'm being watched," Nick looked over at the woman at the bar who was staring at him, "So you gonna help me or not?"

"I will or I won't either way who else you gonna ask?" Tony answered.

"Listen I got a box, you gotta find it and destroy the contents," Nick ordered.

"What's in the box?" Tony asked.

"It's not illegal," Nick replied.

"Well that's a first," Tony muttered.

"It's not, you gotta do this for me, come here," Nick said. Tony lend in and I started looking around again. I could see the woman from the bar walking over to us.

"Yeah in the playground," Tony exclaimed.

"You are pathetic!" The woman from the bar exclaims glaring at Nick.

"Hey sweetness, do you mind? This is between me and my father," Tony stated.

"Did he tell you where he put them?" She asked.

"Put what?" Tony asked, staring at her.

"My RU268's," She answered.

"What?" Tony said.

"My RU268's, my Swiss oral cosmetics, my pills! Did he tell you where he put them?" She explained.

"Who are you?" Tony exclaimed.

"Marie," She stated.

"Marie, Marie who?" Tony asked.

"Marie Piccolo," She answered, wiping a smudge off Tony's face.

"Are we Greek?" Tony asked, turning towards Nick.

"Hey, Tony what's going on here?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, I think this is Marie Piccolo, my mother," Tony replied.

"Your mother? Yeah right," Lucas muttered.

"Yeah she's his mother," Nick confirms. I looked at Marie then over at Tony. Well they do sort of look alike.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Tony asked, looking over at Lucas who looked like he was about to be sick.

"I think I need to sit down," Lucas replied.

"See, what'd I tell ya? You are violating the laws of nature," Nick shouted at Marie.

"I'm trying to make the most out of myself," She shouted back. Lucas sat down on the floor, and Tony walked over to him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah your mother, Tony I'm sorry I had no idea," Lucas apologized, looking up at him. They both looked over at Marie, and she smiled at them and gave them a little wave before turning back to yell at Nick.

"Eh… mom?" Tony muttered. Man am I glad I came along, this is hilarious!

"This is nuts! This is nuts! I'm not buying it! You're not my mother because you're younger than me! And you," Tony pointed at Nick, "You're a scam artist. How low can you sink trying to run a play past your own kid?"

"Tony, Tony, I just want my pills. Get me my pills. He told you where he put them," Marie exclaimed.

"Get your own pills, lady!" Tony replied.

"I am not a lady, I am your mother!" She stated indignantly.

"Hey! I don't want her having no pills. Look at her eyes, she thinks she's 25," Nick shouted, glaring at Marie.

"I look 25," Marie countered smugly.

"It's like putting aluminum siding on a building. It looks nice on the outside but on the inside it's rusted pipes," Nick shouted. Tony backed up, and stood next to me while he watched the two argue.

"They sound like they're married," Lucas muttered.

"_She does look sort of like you,"_ I signed, looking over at Tony.

"I know, look at how good she looks it makes me sick," Tony grumbled.

"Good looks should please you," Dagwood stated. I face palmed. Sometimes Dagwood is just too innocent for his own good.

"I'm pleased, that's what's making me sick. I don't know how to deal with this," Tony replied.

"I think it's bad for you," Nick shouted.

"This so bad for a 50 year old? You wanna know what's bad? You, you, who sit here like a smoldering heap of methane wasting away all these working hours in this tobacco den killing yourself. Why don't you get a real job?" Marie shouted back.

"Again with the job!" Nick exclaimed, tossing his hands up in the air. Suddenly a security guard walked over.

"You're gonna have to leave," He stated.

"Get outta here," Nick exclaimed. The security guard grabbed Marie's arm to pull her out of the building.

"Hey, hey leave her alone. Leave her alone. We're leaving, they're staying. I'm gonna get your pills," Tony interjected.

"I'm going with you," Marie stated.

"No, no you're not," Tony replied, turning and leaving.

"Don't give her no pills! Hey! Don't give her no pills!" Nick shouted behind us. We all walked outside the building and got in the car. I could see Marie running after us.

"Tony please I wanna be young," She shouted after us…

_**Fairytale land**_

I paced around the small space of the brig looking for a way out. I groaned and sat down after a few minutes of searching. Suddenly the boat lurched forward, and I toppled to the floor. Damn! I could hear shouting coming from outside. What the hell is going on out there?! Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in. he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out onto the deck. I could see a bunch of people standing around, including Hook. Hook was shouting at someone, and I could see a figure floating above the ship.

"You'll never get your treasure back," Peter shouted, laughing. The man dragged me over to Hook, and I could see a look of surprise cross Peter's face.

"Hook you cod fish, let her go," Peter shouted, scowling at him.

"Not until you give me back my treasure," Hook replied, grabbing my other arm and yanking me forward. I scowled at him.

"I'm not overly fond of hurting woman, but I will if I have to," Hook stated glaring at him, "Now tell me where my treasure is," Hook said.

"All right, it's at Skull rock," Peter shouted.

"Thank you," Hook replied, shoving me forward. I stumbled on the deck of the boat before I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Peter standing next to me, and then suddenly we were flying through the air. Holly crap! A few minutes later we arrived at land, and Peter set me down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked. I nodded my head. Peter smiled, which after a second changed to a smirk. I gave him a questioning look.

"Hook is so gullible he'll believe anything," Peter exclaimed, his smirking growing bigger. My jaw dropped. He lied! Wow he's like some sort of evil genius.

"Come on let's get back to the hide out," Peter exclaimed, grabbing my arm and floating up off the ground…

_**Mainland Playground**_

I jumped off the back of the car just as it came to a stop. Tony jumped off a second later, and Lucas and Dagwood got out of the car. I looked around me at the playground. The place was run down, everything was rusted, and the grass was slightly overgrown.

"Nick used to bring me here," Tony muttered.

"Your dad used to bring you here," Lucas stated.

"Fine, my dad used to bring me here. Pretty much reflects our relationship, huh? Over here," Tony replied, walking away.

"You don't like your father?" Dagwood asked.

"Something like that," Tony said.

"I would love my father, if I could know him I would love him," Dagwood stated. I smiled, and patted him on his shoulder.

"Well you can love your father and not like him," Lucas explained.

"Which way is west?" Tony asked. Dagwood pointed, and Tony walked off.

"Do you love your father and not like him?" Dagwood asked Lucas.

"All the time," Lucas replied.

Dagwood looked over at me like he was about to ask me the same question, but he stopped himself. I sighed. Why can't I remember my parents? I fingered the shell locket around my neck. This and my bag are all I have to remind me of my past and it's not much. The image of my father seemed to float through my head, and I felt sort of angry but sad at the thought of him. But as soon as that feeling past over me it was gone and I was left wondering why.

"It is better I don't have a father," Dagwood stated. I could see Tony start to dig a few feet away from us.

"No, no, but families, fathers and sons, and I guess even mothers and daughters can be difficult relationships to figure out," Lucas replied.

"If the Sigmund Freud Society would give it a rest I could use a hand over here," Tony shouted. Dagwood, Lucas, and I all walked over to Tony. Within 10 seconds Dagwood had dug up a box wrapped in plastic.

"It's good digging," Tony opened the box and I could see a lot of little red pills, "We got a lab on SeaQuest right?"

"Yeah, yeah but we need trained personnel to work those systems," Lucas replied.

"It's computer technology, right? You're a computer genius right? I need to find out what these are," Tony stated.

"No, Tony we could get into a lot of trouble for this," Lucas said.

"You seen my mother? I'm already in trouble," Tony replied, walking towards the car. I followed behind him, and sat down in my spot. I looked back to see Dagwood standing by the swing.

"Hey, Dagwood," Lucas exclaimed, looking back at him.

"This is a swing?" Dagwood asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is, come on," Lucas replied, getting in the car.

"I've never been pushed on a swing. Fathers must be good for that," Dagwood stated. He turned and walked back to the car. I felt bad for the guy.

_**SeaQuest med bay**_

"Where do we start?" Tony asked, walking into med bay.

"Med school, I don't know how to work this stuff," Lucas answered.

"Well there's got to be manuals around here someplace," Tony muttered.

"I think it's this one," Lucas walked over to a machine, "Ah, spectrum analysis. Try to find a manual for this one." I looked around trying to find the manual as Lucas turned on the machine.

"What's spectro-photo-electric-radio-thorine?" Tony asked several minutes later. Suddenly the door opened, and Dr. Smith walked in.

"Hello," Dr. Smith exclaimed.

"Dr. Smith," Lucas greeted.

"Do you have any idea of the effort it takes to earn an MD and a PhD by the time you're 25?" She asked Tony.

"No…I…I…" Tony exclaimed.

"How many nights you have to say no to a good time because you have to read?" She asked. Okay what did he do to piss her off?!

"No," Tony mumbled.

"1218, do you know how single-minded you have to be to earn the most coveted science position on the flagship of the fleet?" She asked.

"No I know we're not supposed to be… let me tell you…"

"What's wrong with your mother?" Dr. Smith asked, reading his mind.

"She's taking these pills and they're doing weird things to her," Tony explained. Dr. Smith nodded her head, and moved over to the machine. She took one of the pills and ran it through.

"Everyone wants to be young Tony. You shouldn't hold that against her," Dr. Smith stated.

"Yeah I know," Tony muttered. There was a long silence as the machine ran the pill.

"It would mean more to me if you said it out loud," Dr. Smith exclaimed.

"I'm…I'm sorry that I told people about you and the Captain," Tony said. Wait what? When was this?

"What did you tell them Tony?" She asked.

"Just that you were alone in the Hydroponics lab…" Tony started.

"And?" Dr. Smith said.

"In… you know… in an embrace," Tony finished.

"A romantic embrace," Dr. Smith stated. Oh I see now.

"Well, yeah," Tony shrugged.

"Did it ever occur to you that we were clinging to each other because you practically knocked me in the water?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yeah, it just seems to me like there was romance in the room. I was wrong?" Tony asked.

"I'm gonna have to leave SeaQuest because of this," Dr. Smith said.

"Spectrum analysis complete," The computer announced.

"Well, that's ridiculous. You don't have to leave SeaQuest it was a misinterpretation, now it's an unfounded rumor. You can change that," Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah well unfounded or not it has the appearance of impropriety. The UEO will see it as interfering with the Captain being able to carry out his duties," Dr. Smith replied.

"Dr. Smith… I'm sorry… but um, what about my mother's pills?" Tony asked.

"Your mother will probably be okay. Just don't let her take anymore. I'm going to send this off to the UEO and we'll have more information in the morning," Dr. Smith answered.

"I'm very sorry," Tony stated.

"I forgive you Tony. Good night," She said, walking towards the door.

"Good night Dr. Smith," Dagwood exclaimed.

"Dr. Smith why does the UEO have to know about this stupid rumor?" Lucas asked.

"Because everybody on the boat does, they'll find out. I don't see a choice, I have to put in for a transfer Lucas, good night," she replied, walking out.

"Yeah, good night," Lucas replied…


	6. memory's and StoryBrooke

_**Author's note: Okay so for those of you who've been wondering when I'm going to bring the characters of "Once upon A Time" into this they'll be introduced in this chapter. Now for my story some of the events of the second season may be ignored, and time in Storybrooke will move differently than everywhere else. Meaning a few weeks in Storybrooke could be 30 minutes for everyone outside of Storybrooke. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Fairytale land {several years later}**_

It's been several years since my first encounter with Hook. Since that time I've spent time playing find the treasure with Peter and the lost boys, and swimming with the other mermaids here in Neverland. I've helped Peter and the boys fight pirates, and we've had bonfires with the Indians that share the area with us. At some point each of the lost boys went to the land without magic, and found their families. Now it's just Peter and I left. Ever since the lost boys left I sometimes catch Peter staring at a bean that he pulls out of his pocket. He once explained to me that it would take him to the land without magic. And every time he looked at that bean his face seemed to fall, and a sadness that was most unlike him seemed to cross over his face. And in the time that I've spent with Peter the two of us have grown really close. Everyday he'd meet me at the beach and we just run around Neverland together.

I was currently sitting on a fallen tree in the middle of the forest. Peter was sitting next to me staring at the bean. I opened my bag, which I keep on me at all times, and pulled out my note pad and pencil.

"_What's wrong?"_ I write. He gives me a small smile.

"Nothing just thinking about home," He replied.

"_And where would home be, here in Neverland or somewhere else_?" I asked.

"Back in the enchanted forest, I left because of my dad. Actually he was supposed to come with me, but he just let me go through alone," Peter answered, putting the bean in his pocket.

"_Oh I'm sorry, maybe I know him who was he?" _I asked.

"The guy that sent you here; Rumplestiltskin," He said. I was surprised; I didn't expect him to be Peter's dad.

"So you're the son Milah talked about," A voice exclaimed from behind us. I turned to see Hook standing a few feet away.

"What do you want Hook?" Peter asked, standing up.

"Well I was looking for my treasure, but I found something more interesting. The son of the man that cut my hand off and killed my love. Well this is turning out to be a wonderful day," Hook answered, smirking. Oh so that's how he wound up with a hook for a hand.

"I've been looking for a way to get back at your father for some time now, and now I know how," Hook replied.

"Oh yeah and how's that," Peter replied.

"By killing you," Hook shouted, running at Peter with a sword in one hand. I watched as the two of them fought. Peter was knocked backwards onto the ground, and Hook pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like the bean that Peter had only slightly different; this one was a darker shade of green.

"Time for you to return home Peter," Hook stated, tossing the bean on the ground. A portal opened up, and Peter's eyes went wide.

"No I won't go back there," Peter shouted, jumping up.

He attacked Hook and the two struggled. I could see Hook leading Peter toward the portal, and the instincts I'd grown over the past several years kicked in. I jumped up off the fallen tree and ran towards the two. I knew exactly what I had to do. The portal would close within a minute or two, and even faster if someone were to go through it. I tackled the two of them pushing them farther away from the portal. Hook scowled at me, and shoved me backwards. I toppled back into the portal, and suddenly found myself lying on the ground in between a forest and a beach. I knew I was back in the enchanted forest because I recognized this place as the place I first arrived at after I ran away.

I stood up, and brushed the dirt off my stomach. I sighed; well hopefully dad's given up the search after all this time. Suddenly all my senses kicked in and I felt a sense of danger hitting me like a cannon ball. I turned to see a blackish purple cloud sweeping across the land behind me. Crap, I rushed towards the water, and dove in my tail forming instantly at my command. I started swimming hoping I could out swim the cloud. I had no idea what it was from but I knew it was bad. I could feel the edges of the cloud swirling around my tail, and then suddenly I was engulfed by it…

_**SeaQuest {Several months later}**_

I sighed and leaned against the wall of the bridge. Lucas, Darwin, and I had been playing a game of "don't let the balloon touch the floor" when Bridger had called saying that we needed to come to the bridge or more specifically Lucas needed to come up to the bridge. I watched as Lucas typed away at the computer. Apparently they were picking up some sort of energy signature making its way through the states. The origin of this energy signature is what Lucas was trying to find.

"Got it, it originated from Maine, it seems to have come out of nowhere seeing how there isn't a town in the area where the signature came from," Lucas exclaimed, looking up.

"I'm getting reports all over the states that power seems to be going out for a few seconds then turning back on. It looks like whatever this thing is it's moving towards us, but at a slow rate," Tim informed.

"How long till it reaches us?" Bridger asked.

"30 minutes," Tim replied, looking down at his computer.

I could see a map of the earth displayed on the screen, and a wave of lines moved through the map. I could also see a dot sitting in the water that was supposed to represent us. The entire crew including myself watched as the signature moved towards us. As it got closer everyone seemed to tense. Suddenly what looked like a sort of faint rainbow wave passed through the ship. Everyone froze as the wave moved over them. Suddenly the wave moved through me and I bent over in shock. Images flashed through my mind, images of my life.

I gasp as the memories flooded into my mind, and the last image was of a giant dark cloud passing over the land. I remember, I remember everything. Mom, dad, going to Neverland, coming back and being engulfed by that black cloud. I really was the Ariel from the fairytales, only they'd gotten my story all wrong. There was no guy I'd left for, no happy reunion with my dad, no happy wedding at the end, and I most certainly didn't want to leave the water for land.

"Ariel you okay?" Lucas asked, running over to me. I nodded my head and stood up.

"Captain what do we do now?" Tim asked.

"Set a course for the dock nearest Maine. We're going to investigate where this energy signature came from," Bridger replied. Tim nodded his head, and turned back to his screen…

_**The next day {Maine, road outside Storybrooke}**_

I sat back in my seat, and stared out the window. We'd arrived at a dock several hours ago, and according to Lucas we were getting closer to the source of the energy signal. I looked over at the other occupants of the car. Lucas was sitting next to me, and next to him was Tony. Bridger was driving, and Dr. Smith was sitting in the front passenger seat, and Ford was in the car behind us. I looked back out the window just in time to see a sign that read "Welcome to Storybrooke".

"_I thought there was no town near the signature?"_ I signed, looking back over at Lucas.

"There isn't, at least the map didn't show any town," Lucas replied.

"Well apparently the map was wrong," Bridger exclaimed, glancing back at us for a second. Suddenly the car came to a stop, and my head flung forward and almost hit the seat in front of me. I looked up to see why Bridger had stopped, and I could see two people standing in the middle of the road.

"_Who stands in the middle of the road?"_ I signed angrily.

I could see a woman facing the car, and a man was facing her. The man turned, and the headlights shone brightly on his face. I felt all the blood drain from my face, and for a second I felt as if I couldn't breathe. That's the guy that sent me to Neverland, he looks slightly different but that's him. How could he be here? It had to be that cloud I saw; maybe it brought all of us here to this realm.

I saw Dr. Smith glance back at me as if she caught some of the emotions that were rolling off me. I didn't voice... err sign my thoughts seeing as how I hadn't explained my recent and unexplained memory gain; mostly because I had no idea why I'd regained my memories. I heard the car doors open, and I looked over to see that everyone was getting out so I stepped out also. The man eyed me for a second as if he wasn't expecting to see me.

"Hello I'm Mr. Gold; this is Bell what brings you to Storybrooke?" Mr. Gold introduced, motioning at the woman standing next to him. Why did he call himself Gold, doesn't he remember who he is?

"I'm Captain Nathan Bridger, this Dr. Wendy Smith, Commander Jonathan Ford, Tony Piccolo, Lucas, and Ariel. We're here because our equipment aboard our ship picked up an energy signature, which spread out through the states, coming from here and we thought we'd try and find what caused it," Bridger replied. Bell and Gold looked at each other for a second as if they were having a silent conversation with each other, then looked back at us. I swear I saw something move behind the trees but when I looked over at them there wasn't anything there.

"Well we were just heading back into town, if you want we can show you were the Inn is," Bell exclaimed.

"That would be great, thank you," Bridger accepted. We all got back in our cars and drove into town. We got a couple stares as we drove through town. Gold's car parked in front of a building, and we all got out.

"Well this is it, oh Granny's dinner is just down the street," Bell informed, smiling at us.

"Thank you," Dr. Smith replied. The two of them nodded their heads, and got back in their car. I watched as they drove off.

"Ariel come on," Lucas exclaimed, tugging on my arm. I turned away from the disappearing car and followed them into the Inn…


End file.
